Cast of Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales
This is the cast of the new series, Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales. Cast *Mila Kunis: Charlie Brown, Kit Cloudkicker, Koda, Cubbi Gummi, and Dash Parr *Grey DeLisle: Herself, Lucy van Pelt *Pamela Hayden: Linus van Pelt *Olesya Rulin: Peppermint Patty and Schroeder *Alyson Stoner: Marcie, Herself, Isabella Garcia Shapiro * Andy Beall and Bill Melendez (archival recordings): Snoopy (non-speaking) and Woodstock *Cam Clarke: Snoopy (speaking), Simba, and Flounder *Ariel Winter: Sally Brown and Lilo *Phil Vischer: Bob the Tomato, Jimmy Gourd, Archibald Asparagus, Pa Grape, Tom Grape, and Philippe *Mike Nawrocki: Larry the Cucmber, Jerry Gourd, and Jean-Claude *Lisa Vischer: Junior Asparagus *Keri Pisapia: Laura Carrot *Jim Poole: Scooter Carrot * Bridget Power: Ma Grape and Rosie Grape * Ken Page: Mr. Nezzer and Oogie Boogie *Megan Murphy: Madame Blueberry and Libby Asparagus *Cydney Trent: Petunia Rhubarb *Bret Iwan: Mickey Mouse *Hynden Walch: Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Alice, Wendy, and the Evil Queen *Tony Anselmo: Donald Duck *Megan Hilty: Daisy Duck, Chip, Gadget, the Queen of Hearts, Rosetta, Helen Parr, and Violet Parr *Bill Farmer: Goofy, Pluto, Horace Horsecollar, Practical Pig *Frank Welker: Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and Tummi Gummi *Haley Joel Osment: Sora *Hayden Pannetiere: Herself, Kairi *David Gallagher: Riku *Brittany Snow: Namine *Jesse McCartney: Roxas *Shanelle Grey: Larxene *Willa Holland: Aqua *Paul Reubens: Captain Rex (RX-24) *Corey Burton: Dale, Ludwig von Drake, Captain Hook, Grumpy, TweedleDee and TweedleDum, Gruffi Gummi, and Chernabog *Jason Marsden: Max Goof *Carlos Alrazaqui: Panchito Pistoles and Mike Wazowski *Rob Paulsen: Jose Carioca *April Winchell: Clarabelle Cow *Alan Young: Scrooge McDuck *Terry McGovern: Launchpad McQuack *Katie Leigh: Sunni Gummi and Honker Muddlefoot *Sarah Stiles: Fifer Pig, Fiddler Pig, and Molly Cunningham *Jess Harnell: Roger Rabbit, Benny the Cab, Br'er Rabbit, and Br'er Fox *Jim Cummings: Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Pete, The Big Bad Wolf, Fat Cat, Darkwing Duck, NegaDuck, Zummi Gummi, Bonkers, and King Louie *Travis Oates: Piglet *Gregg Berger: Eeyore *Will Ryan: Rabbit *Joel McCrary: Baloo and Sulley *Kerri Brackin: Grammi Gummi *Anna Faris: Cinderella *Dove Cameron: Snow White and herself *James Arnold Taylor: The Prince *Kate Higgins: Princess Aurora *Roger Craig Smith: Prince Phillip *Mandy Moore: Rapunzel *Zachary Levi: Flynn Rider *Scott Weiner (speaking) and Brad Kane (singing): Aladdin *Linda Larkin (speaking) and Lea Salonga (singing): Jasmine *Ming Na (speaking) and Lea Salonga (singing): Mulan *Eddie Murphy: Mushu *Jodi Benson: Ariel *Julie Nathanson: Belle *Robby Benson: The Beast *Kelly McDonald: Merida *Jim Meskimen: Genie *Jonathan Freeman: Jafar *Gilbert Gotfried: Iago *Chris Sanders: Stitch *Adam Wylie: Peter Pan *Mae Whitman as Tinkerbell *Lucy Liu as Silvermist *America Ferra as Fawn *Raven Symone as Herself and Iridessa *Irene Bedard (speaking) and Judy Khun (singing): Pocahontas *Mel Gibson: John Smith *Tate Donovan: Hercules *Susan Egan: Megara and Rebecca Cunningham *Anika Noni Rose: Tiana *Bruno Campos: Prince Naveen *Michael-Leon Wooley: Louis *Keith David: Dr. Facilier *Tom Hanks: Woody *Tim Allen: Buzz Lightyear *Joan Cusack: Jessie *Wallace Shawn: Rex *Jim Varney: Slinky Dog *John Ratzenburger: Hamm and P.T. Flea *Annie Potts: Bo Peep *Dave Foley: Flik *Craig T. Nelson: Bob Parr *Samuel L. Jackson: Frozone *Kristen Bell: Anna *Idina Menzel: Elsa *Phil Snyder: Jiminy Cricket *Seth Adkins: Pinocchio *Jeff Bennett: Geppetto, The White Rabbit, Mr. Smee, and Lumiere *Philip Lawrence: Sebastian *Pat Caroll: Ursula *Angelina Jolie: Maleficent *Susan Blakeslee: Cruella De Ville *Nathan Lane: Timon *Ernie Sabella: Pumbaa *Dee Bradley Baker: Perry the Platypus, and other voices *Steve Whitmire: Kermit the Frog, Bean Bunny, Beaker, Rizzo the Rat, and Statler *Eric Jacobson: Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, and Sam the Eagle *Bill Baretta: Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Teeth, the Swedish Chef, Bobo the Bear, and Clifford *Dave Goelz: Gonzo, Waldorf, Zoot, and Dr. Bunsen Honeydew *Matt Vogel: Sweetums, Lew Zealand, Camilla the Chicken, Pepe the King Prawn, Ffloyd Pepper, and Constantine *David Rudman: Scooter and Janice *Peter Linz: Walter *John Tartaglia: Himself *Natalie Venetia Belcon: Gwen *Maia Mitchell: Herself *Ashanti: Herself *Reba Buhr: Herself *Jasmine Richards: Herself * Stefanie Scott: Herself * Ross Lynch: Austin * Laura Marano: Ally *Vincent Martella: Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster: Ferb Fletcher *Ashley Tisdale: Herself and Candace Flynn *Kelly Hu: Herself and Stacy Hirano *Jack Wagner: Monorail Announcer/Railroad Announcer/Park Announcer (Archival Sound) Category:Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Disneyland Resort Paris Category:Hong Kong Disneyland Category:Hong Kong Disneyland Resort